For some print jobs it may be desired to print a first image (or multiple images) on a first side of a print media, then reverse the media to print a second image (or multiple images) on a second side of the same print media. It may also be desired that the image on the first side of the media is in registration with the image on the second side of the media. For example, when printing a two sided banner using a large format printer, it may be desired to have the images be registered with one another on both sides of the print media so that the image is visually appealing. That is, the image printed on the opposite side from the side of the media that a person is viewing the image is not distracting to the person. Other examples where it is desired to have the images be in registration with one another are also contemplated.
Positioning of the print media may be calculated based on media size during processing for two-sided printing, but the calculated position can be affected by a number of factors that cause errors during printing. For example, high temperatures within the printer during printing, or curing processes can cause the media to deform, in turn causing the calculated plot positions to be out of registration. In another example, media skew attributable to a media loading error can cause the calculated plot positions to be out of registration.